


Team Spirit

by egoismt



Series: Team Spirit [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Multiple, Prison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 索隆和香吉士在採購物資時被捉，獄中傷痕累累的兩人有了交談的機會......Ps. 本作時間點為水之七島篇的草帽海賊團
Series: Team Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067924





	Team Spirit

『啪噠……啪噠……』

又是一片漆黑。

太久沒見光了吧？

區區一根蠟燭竟讓眼窩深處抽痛到現在，就像迴蕩在耳邊那些渾蛋陰沉的笑聲一般。

陣陣血腥味。粘質液體墜地的聲響。

來源，不是我。

「喂，你還活著吧？」

「……廢話。」

黑暗中傳來熟悉但明顯中氣不足的低沉嗓音。

「又被狠狠修理一頓了？」

「不關你的事。」

「……我可沒求你救我。」

「哼。」

事情發生在……我搞不清楚什麼時候了，總之為了營救成為人質的某位不知名淑女，我和一票渾蛋大打出手，因而腿部掛彩被捉……

然後，就輪到跟我一起出來採購糧食的那傢伙……

真夠灑狗血的情節安排啊！我忍不住苦笑。

第幾天了呢？不吃不喝只靠偶爾注射的營養劑和點滴勉強活下來的日子……

沒有菸抽，等待永無止境。

往昔的夢魘屏住呼吸潛伏著。

如果沒有另一個人的存在，我恐怕早就發瘋了吧……

「死綠藻臭綠藻，白痴草包大笨蛋。」

「給我閉嘴，別浪費體力。」

「管好你自己吧！什麼別浪費體力，每次都去挑釁他們換來一頓毒打的還不知道是哪位仁兄呢！」

「……果然是個只會做菜的笨蛋。」

「你說什麼？！」

縛住手腳和頸項的鐵鍊，鏘啷作響。

「懶得跟你解釋。」

「吶……為什麼要乖乖被抓？你大可丟下我不管的。」

「……」

「說啊！」

「沒有了手，你還活得下去嗎？」

「？！」

「『你一動，我就砍斷他的手』……那傢伙並不是在開玩笑。」

「……」

「救了你卻保不住你的手，一點意義也沒有。」

「聽起來好像我這個人只有手有價值似的……（筋）」

「隨你怎麼想。」

「他們……到底想幹嘛？光是把我們關在這卻連個屁也不放……」

「『魯夫』……吧……」

「我們是『魚鉤上的蚯蚓』……嗎？」

「大概……」

咳嗽聲傳來。

他……傷得不輕。

耐心等他緩過氣來，我再度開口。

「大家……怎樣了呢？一定是拼了命在找我們吧？」

「……」

「不回話好歹也出個聲啊！小氣鬼！！」

「免得你寂寞？」

「什……？！我才沒……！！」

「我說過了，別浪費體力。」

「可惡……！」

儘管恨不得馬上衝去踹死那顆綠藻，但……他說得沒錯。現在不是起爭執的時候。

「哼，你倒很冷靜嘛！那個時候也是……」

「啊？」

「長鼻子離開的時候。」

「喔。」

「為什麼……不阻止？」

「想這些幹嘛？」

「回答我！」

「……阻止……也沒用。」

「不試試怎麼知道？總比現在這樣像盤散沙似的要好吧？！」

「如果他自己沒辦法想通，就算勉強留下來了，問題還是存在。」

「這我知道，但…….就沒有其他方法了嗎？」

「比如說？」

「嗯……比如說就別急著換船啦！等到梅利號真的破爛到不行時，那傢伙就不得不點頭了吧？」

「換言之，是把我們全員置於隨時可能沉船的危險中，不是嗎？」

「唔……」

「魯夫的決定並沒有錯。」

「是沒錯，但總該有個兩全其美的辦法啊……」

「沒有。」

「你憑什麼這麼肯定？！」

「他們倆的脾氣，你還不了解？」

「誰也不讓誰，所以其中一方必須離開……我討厭這種宿命論的講法。」

「討厭也沒用，所以才叫宿命吧？」

「可是，同伴之間鬧到『決鬥』這一步也實在太……」

「講不通的話，還不如打一架來得乾脆。」

「他要的只是梅利號不是嗎？既然決定要換船，給他不就成了，根本沒必要打架啊！」

「那只是逃避。」

「什麼？」

「騙人布是有所覺悟才向魯夫提出挑戰的，若不回應他的決心，跟『施捨』又有什麼兩樣？」

「所以……也不能手下留情，對吧？」

「……」

「真令人心寒哪……」

「那也是……無可奈何。」

*****

身體，早已失去了知覺。

傷口，想必是凝固了吧？

聽不見鮮血滴落的聲音，取而代之的是一種蜂鳴般連綿不絕的嗡嗡聲。

那聲音……真的存在嗎？

抑或……只是我的幻覺？

黑暗剝奪了所有感官的生理機能，像漂浮在大海，不住下沉……下沉……

「……隆……」

「……索……隆……」

「索隆！！」

全身一震。

我……剛才……怎麼了……？

重重喘了口氣。

「混帳傢伙！叫你叫了那麼久幹嘛不回話？！裝死啊！！」

氣急敗壞拔高十度以上的尖銳嗓音。

原來『談話』這件事對他和我，同等重要。

「不要大聲嚷嚷，吵死人了。」

「你～～～～～～！！！（抖）」

「有什麼不滿，等出去以後再說。」

「不用你說我也知道！」

沒來由地，有股想笑的衝動。

為什麼是他……？

……真諷刺……

「吶。」

「嗯？」

「你還沒回答我的問題。」

「啊？」

「換作是你和魯夫起衝突的話，你會怎麼做？」

「……」

「又裝死？（筋）」

「你呢？你會怎麼做？」

「啊？呃……當然是以暴力脅迫他就範……」

「是嗎？」

「……好啦！我不知道總行了吧？！就是不知道才要問你的嘛！！」

「我會離開。」

「咦……？！」

「真到毫無轉圜餘地的時候，就算大打一場，輸的那方也不會因此而改變主意吧？」

「……」

「所以我不會和他打，我會直接下船。當然，要是他膽敢阻止我那就另當別論……這樣的回答你滿意了嗎？」

「……死腦筋的笨蛋。」

「囉唆！」

「一點參考價值也沒有嘛！」

「那就別問我啊！」

「每個人都是走走走……團隊精神這東西還真是脆弱啊……」

「……」

「我……」

「嗯？」

「只要娜美小姐一句話，天涯海角我都奉陪到底啊啊啊～～～～～（吼）」

「我就知道……（嘆）」

「死綠藻！那聲嘆息是什麼意思啊？！」

「就是你想的那個意思。」

「竟敢瞧不起我？！想幹架放馬過來！！」

「我說你到底有沒有搞清楚現在的狀況啊……（脫力）」

『轟隆～！！！！！』

「？？！！」

牆壁崩塌處猛然射進灼目的熊熊火光。

轉頭閉眼，視神經的痛楚直貫腦門。

「索隆！香吉士！」

「魯夫……？！」

「……終於來啦？（嘆）」

「大笨蛋！讓我開鎖不就好了？！這下敵人全都知道了啦！！（泣 + 猛捶）」

「娜美小姐～～～妳是擔心我所以來救我了嗎～～～～～？（愛心炸裂）」

「才不是！要不是羅賓姊姊說這兒有寶物的話誰想來呀？！」

「這、這樣啊……（淚）」

「別囉哩叭嗦的，快點來解開這些玩意兒啦！」

「好哇！開鎖費加上三把刀的贖金，看在你是傷患的份上打個九五折算你三十八萬貝里就好！」

「吸血鬼……（抖）」

「什麼話？！我可是很有人情味的，現在拿不出來沒關係，日息以三成利計算，可無限延期清償哦～」

「……（嘴角抽搐）」

「閃爍貝里光芒的娜美小姐雖然有點可怕，但還是好可愛啊～（愛心飛舞）」

「呵呵，別以為說點奉承話就能逃過一劫喲！香‧吉‧士‧君～（微笑）」

「……（滿天飛舞的愛心如雪花般墜落）」

「娜美，快動手。」

「就算是魯夫你來求情我也……呀啊！」

「『戴草帽的魯夫』，你果然自動送上門來啦！」

「什、什麼時候冒出這麼一大堆人……？！」

「這下一億六千萬唾手可得啦！」

「哦～哦，所有蝦兵蟹將傾巢而出囉！」

「娜美，錢的事回去再說，快點！！」

「知、知道了啦……」

「給我上！」

「喔喔喔喔喔～～～～～！！！！！」

尚未完全復原的視界中，鮮紅身影彷彿躍動的火焰，蓄勢待發。

「敢動我的夥伴……」

「喝啊啊啊啊啊～～～～～！！！！！」

「你們……準備下地獄吧！！」

《全文完》

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯？似乎斷在不該斷的地方？（揚眉）  
> 但對我而言，這樣就足夠了。（微微笑）  
> 好久沒提筆啦！寫起來有點生疏……有點不順……  
> 只求能完整表達我的意念，其他的……任憑各位想像囉！（笑）
> 
> 騙人布是不是個膽小鬼？  
> 至少，他有和很強的同伴對抗的勇氣。
> 
> 有所堅持就得有所放棄。  
> 想保護什麼就必須犧牲其他。
> 
> 梅利號上淨是一群個性強的傢伙，  
> 正因如此，『衝突』只是『不發生』而非『不會發生』吧……
> 
> 妥協何其難。
> 
> 再怎麼毫不起眼微不足道的小小事件，都能夠帶來『分離』。
> 
> 明白展現出這點的 ONE PIECE，對我而言，真實多了。
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
